


Hey Mr. DJ, shut the hell up.

by VulgarSequins



Series: Devoted to only you [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s06e10 The Next World, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Road Head, Teasing, daryl gives no fucks, not very safe driving practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/pseuds/VulgarSequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place Season 6, Episode 10: The Next World. </p>
<p>Rick starts singing, and it's torture to Daryl because he always does this every run they are alone together. Why can't Rick pick something decent to listen to? Daryl decides to try a few tactics to distract Rick and shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mr. DJ, shut the hell up.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm so sorry I did not update anything this past Sunday! My life just got really /really/ intense and it's about to get more so. Sorry but I'll be in Vegas this weekend, so no update again. I promise I'll get back on track!!
> 
> That being said, here's another [now trope] road head fic thanks to that blessed episode. These two are an old married couple and no one can tell me otherwise.

“No, Rick. Please don’t. I swear to-“

“Well the music’s gonna move me!” 

He was going to kill him. He was going to fucking. Kill. Him. Maybe bash his head in to the dash. Maybe strangle him. Choke him. Maybe grab the wheel and force the car to flip; kill them both. 

“Yer such shit at singin’, Rick” Daryl grunted and knocked his head on the passenger side window, his thick fingers rubbing at his brow bone and temple while his lover continued to belt out what he imagined Rick thought was a melody.

“You can keep acting like you don’t like me serenading you, Honey Bun,” Rick yelled over the roaring music, a smug smirk gracing those plush lips. Daryl threw a glare at the older man over the pet name; Rick always teased him when they were alone with different names each time they went on runs. 

Daryl’s glare didn’t hold the same power it did like when they had first met, because Rick continued to sing while he drove them down deserted roads at speeds that broke limits, if that was still such a thing in this world. His glare died when Daryl noticed how happily Rick was singing; like the world hadn’t gone to hell in a hand basket. Singing away like Alexandria hadn’t been attacked by the Wolves or walkers. Singing his heart out like Carl hadn’t gotten shot, again, in his young life. Daryl couldn’t help but let the corners of his lips quirk up slightly. 

Maybe he wouldn’t kill Rick today. 

* * *

No, he was definitely going to kill Rick today. 

Daryl had tried to turn the radio off, but that earned him a swat on the hand, and God damn if that didn’t smart. 

Daryl tried to eject the cd in an attempt to chuck it out the window, but that got him a warning of not getting laid tonight and fuck that whole idea with something sharp and painful.

Rick continued to sing and croak out words to songs Daryl had never heard of; well, before their car ride runs anyway. Rick had terrible taste in music, that was for sure. Daryl knew he would have to start searching abandoned cars for better CDs. He needed to hear Kurt Cobain, Eddie Vedder, Gene Simmons, or hell, even James Hetfield. Damn, why couldn’t those guys be in camp? Maybe he could educate Carl on music; little Asskicker too. Rick would shit a brick, but dammit, those are his kids too and they needed to know good music.

Not whatever the fuck Rick was torturing him with. 

Two could play this game, and they both knew Daryl was so much better at torture (teasing) than Rick would ever be.

“Woah! Daryl?” Rick barely dodged a Honda, shouting in surprise when Daryl’s hand found his crotch and gave it a good, firm squeeze. The younger man didn’t bother looking at Rick, his eyes still glued to the empty road in front of them. He squeezed Rick once more. “Hey, you’re gonna have to stop that, Daryl! I’m driving.”

“I noticed, Old Man,” Daryl finally looked at his lover, his smirk gracing his lips. “Yer loud ass is also killin’ my ears with this crap.” Daryl nodded to the radio but kept his hand over Rick’s lap. His smirk widened just a fraction when he felt Rick’s cock harden underneath his palm. He had Rick right where he wanted him. Unfortunately, he noticed his own dick throbbing.

“It ain’t that bad,” Rick shifted in his seat, trying to press into Daryl’s hand more. Daryl eased his pressure, just caressing the bulge in Rick’s jeans. “And I know what you’re doing. And I ain’t old!”

“Well, it’s workin’ aint’ it?” Daryl hummed and slid his free hand in to his own lap, giving his cock a firm squeeze of its own through his pants. “Made ya miss the turn we were s’posed to take.”

“Damn!” Rick hits the breaks before throwing the car in reverse, not bothering to look behind them. If there was something or someone behind them, it deserved to get run over. Once Rick had the car in drive again, he took Daryl’s hand in his and moved them on the center console. Rick’s long fingers intertwined with Daryl’s thick ones as he gave the hunter’s hand a squeeze. “Ain’t gonna work, Daryl. You’re stuck listenin’ to me sing.”

“Jesus, help me,” Daryl groaned and readjusted in his seat. Rick snorted at his frustrated grumble, neither man knowing how ironic Daryl’s words would be in a few hours. 

No, instead Daryl’s plan back fired and Rick continued to sing as they drove up to their destination, hopeful that they would find the jack pot of supplies. 

* * *

Daryl’s plan back fired in a way that was ironic. Rick seemed calm, composed, and focused when rummaging through their loot they had found in the back of a cargo truck. Daryl on the other hand, was still sporting half a hard on while they had checked the area and truck. Not only that, but his mind was flooded with dirty images of Rick. As they checked for walkers around the building, Rick had lowered his voice and that shot arousal in his veins as he remembered Rick’s voice dropping to that same octave in the kitchen three nights ago when he went down on Daryl. Right there at the kitchen island Carol cooked at. Carol would murder them if she caught them fucking in her kitchen again.

When Rick had bent over to search through one of the boxes in the truck, Daryl could only stare at his ass. His perfect, beautiful ass that had to still be sore from Daryl swatting it twenty times the night before. He remembered the number because Rick counted off for him in those sweet little panting gasps. Rick knew how to drive Daryl wild, just as Daryl knew how to guide Rick to the edge and drag him over it. 

As it stood at this point in time, Daryl was no longer half hard, but at full attention now. He barely caught what Rick said last before they shut the truck door, and he couldn’t give two shits about whatever Rick had in his hand. Shampoo? Soap? Toothpaste? 

Thankfully Rick did not think to bring those fucking CDs in the truck with them. Daryl’s ear drums would get some relief, but his cock was starting to throb in his pants. No CDs meant no singing, which in turn meant Rick had nothing better to do than drive and focus on the road. 

At least he didn’t swerve this time when Daryl’s hand made its way in to Rick’s lap once more. 

“Damn, you must have woken-“ Rick gasped when Daryl squeezed and started to stroke him through his jeans.

“Ya ever get road head before?” Daryl’s tone was curious while his hands made haste in opening Rick’s pants. 

“W-woah! What? No!” Rick made a point to hold on to the steering wheel with both hands, his knuckles going white. “No, I never did that! It’s dangerous and you could-“

“What? Afraid some cop gonna pull us over?” Daryl snorted at his own joke before he shifted in his seat to get a better angle. He slipped Rick’s, now fully hard, cock out of his pants, giving it a few more firm strokes. “Just keep yer eyes on the road and hands at ten ’n’ two, Old Man, and we’ll be just fine.” 

“Daryl, wait- oh fuckin’ shit!” The truck’s engine revved down the road when Rick’s foot pushed forward. Daryl didn’t give Rick time to protest about the safety hazards, because honestly who gave a shit in the apocalypse if someone got head while driving? Who was going to stop them? 

Daryl swallowed Rick down in one go, the tip of Rick’s cock nudging the back of his throat. The younger man moaned around Rick’s length, lifting back up just to do it again. Rick could be heard above him moaning and breathing heavily, his noises sounding helpless as Daryl continued bobbing his head up and down. Now these noises are the noises Daryl couldn’t get enough of from his lover. 

Rick’s soft pants, the deep groans, and the repetitive cursing that tended to slip out of the Georgia native without restraint. What Daryl really loved hearing was the way Rick would cry out his name. If Daryl owned a working cell phone, that would be his alarm tone. 

Daryl pulled his mouth off to lick and kiss at the head of Rick’s wet cock. It set a fire in Daryl’s core to see how turned on Rick was; how wet he would get for Daryl. The younger man set to stroking Rick’s cock while he moved his face to Rick’s ear and face. Daryl was so thankful that Rick’s scruff was growing back. He loved his man and his many forms, but something about his scruff and beard drove Daryl mad with lust. 

“Ya got no idea how much I love ya for lettin’ me do this,” Daryl’s drawl was sweet in Rick’s ear. “Been a long time since I done this. Wish cops were still a thing, ‘cus it makes it better. Suckin’ yer dick 'n' tryin’ to not get caught. Would’a loved to do it in yer cop car-“

“Oh God, Daryl,” Rick rested his head back on to the headrest, his hips jerking up in to Daryl’s quick moving fist. 

“I gotcha Darlin’,” Daryl cooed, nipping at Rick’s jaw. “Ya just don’t wreck and kill me.” Daryl shifted back in his seat once more, leaning his head down to Rick’s lap and level with his leaking cock. His words and the ideas he muttered must have done a number on the ex-deputy, because precome was coating Daryl’s knuckles. He leaned down further to lick the tip of Rick’s cock clean before opening wide and taking his length back into his hot mouth. Judging by the way Rick moaned Daryl’s name, he didn’t have long to enjoy the feel of Rick’s cock in his mouth. 

Daryl set to bobbing his head up and down the length of Rick, groaning himself at the sensation as well as his own hand moved down in to his jeans and squeezing his leaking dick. He could hear Rick babbling something about pulling over, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t give a damn until they both came. 

The truck jerked to a stop, the motion almost sending Daryl to the floor board but it didn’t deter him. He felt one of Rick’s hands tangle in to his long shaggy hair and hold tight. Rick panted Daryl’s name over and over while the hunter swallowed around him, running his tongue all along the underside of Rick’s cock. 

Rick gasped and bucked his hips up against Daryl’s face, surprising a gag out of the other man. Daryl moaned around Rick’s flesh, using his free hand to squeeze Rick’s hip to let him know he was okay. His strong grip tightened and tugged slightly, signaling for Rick to use him; to fuck his mouth. 

Rick caught on fairly quickly, not wasting time in thrusting up against Daryl’s mouth and pulling on his hair. Daryl couldn’t help the noises leaving his mouth, enjoying Rick’s aggression when he decided he wanted it and willing to give Rick the dominance of their sex life when his lover craved it. 

“Oh God, oh fuck, Daryl, Jesus-“ Rick let out a guttural moan when his body tensed up. Daryl relaxed his jaw and let Rick thrust deep down his throat, the taste of his lover flooding his mouth as he drank him down. Steel blue eyes rolled back in his head when he swallowed and swallowed, not wanting to miss a drop. 

Rick tugged on Daryl’s hair when he grew too sensitive in his lover’s mouth, watching as Daryl shifted and rolled to lay his head on Rick’s thigh. The position looked painfully uncomfortable, but Daryl didn’t seem to mind if by the look on his face gave away anything. 

Daryl’s eyes opened slightly to look up at Rick as he licked his lips clean of Rick’s come. The vision of Daryl was vulgar, erotic, and inappropriate. The younger man had worked his cock out of his jeans, his fist jerking himself without any reluctance or embarrassment. Rick moaned quietly, reaching out to replace Daryl’s hand with his own.

He was slow to the draw, though. Instead, Daryl screwed his eyes shut, bit his lip hard, and arched his hips up, come coating Rick’s hand and part of Daryl’s shirt. Rick couldn’t help but chuckle softly and tilt his head, observing Daryl’s relaxed face and listen to his panting.

“And you call me “Old Man”,” Rick teased, a lazy smile slipping on his face. 

“Shuddup,” Daryl flipped Rick off, but the meaning lost some of its bite when Rick saw come on Daryl’s knuckles. 

“Just saying,” Rick shrugged and lifted his own hand to his mouth, licking it clean of Daryl’s come. He noticed Daryl had opened his eyes to watch that. “I wanted to touch you and make you do that. Been awhile since you jerked yourself off when I was around.”

“Ya can do it later tonight. When we shower?,” Daryl let out a heavy sigh, tucking himself back into his pants and sitting up, cracking his back in the process. “Right now, guess we’re checkin’ this place out?”

Rick looked out the truck window to where Daryl had motioned. He saw the little building to the side when he was driving and figured it was as good a place as any to search for more supplies as well as prevent a crash thanks to Daryl’s libido and mouth. 

“Yeah. May be worth a look,” Rick watched Daryl stretch his arms. “Think you can keep your hands to yourself this time?”

“No promises, Darlin’,” Daryl opened the truck door, glancing back to Rick one last time and leaning over to place a peck on his lips. “Think ya can keep from singin’ on the way back?”

Rick’s face lit up with a shit eating grin.

“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on tumblr!! 
> 
> vulgarsequins.tumblr


End file.
